Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard luggage case, and more particularly to a hard luggage case and a method for making the same.
Description of the Prior Art
The existing luggage cases are generally divided into soft cases which are made of flexible material and hard cases which are made of rigid plastic material. Hard cases have better ability to resist deformation, and soft cases provide better protection to the content stored therein. However, hard cases usually don't have attractive appearance and good sense of touch, and the weight of the hard cases is relative heavy.
With the advancement in material technology, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, thermoplastic composites are woven into a rectangular plate 10, four corners of the rectangular plate 10 are cut off to form four cutting notches 11, then four edges 111 of the plate 10 are folded up to convert the 2D flat plate 10 into a 3D case 100. Finally, the case 100 is set in shape by shape processing, such as thermoplastic or mold pressing, so as to form a lightweight case 100 with strong structural strength.
The edges 111 of the plate 10 are formed with assembling apertures 112, through which, rigid protection members 13 are assembled to the plate 10 to fix the edges 111. However, the edges 111 are not connected together as a unitary structure but are separated from one another by the cutting notches 11, which will reduce the structural strength of the case. Besides, the use of the right protection members 13 increases the weight of the luggage case A.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.